The present invention relates to a switching system and more particularly to a switching system for connecting a battery to an electronic unit which is deployed from an aircraft.
A sonobuoy is provided with a surface electronic unit which is battery operated. Although the sonobuoy is an expendable unit, it is desirable for the surface electronic unit to operate a sufficient length of time to complete its mission. In order to conserve the battery power, it is desirable that the battery not be turned-on until the sonobuoy is launched.
Lanyard operated devices have been employed in the past to arm various military devices which are air-launched. These devices, however, either are of the breakaway type, that is the lanyard breaks, or the lanyard has various hardware devices on the end which move around and can cause damage to an aircraft.